Dorf Liggleton
Dorf Liggleton is a CAW hired to the Raw Brand of New-WWE. He is most well-known for being part of the Jeri-MAX e-fed, and is currently signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League. In CAW, Dorf is a 6-Time World Champion, having held the New-WWE's WWE Championship 4 times and Jeri-MAX's World Heavyweight Championship twice. Jeri-MAX & New-WWE Raw Dorf was first featured in Jeri-MAX, an e-fed on the SMF Forum. His character was that of a lovable Babyface version of WWE superstar Dolph Ziggler. Dorf was received well by the SMF forum and loved by most. When Jeri-MAX became JME (Jeri-MAX Elite), he quickly turned heel after becoming the first and only Television Champion. Dorf began utilizing an arm cast as a weapon before the e-fed quietly came to an end. He was soon brought in to the e-fed version of New-WWE. In New-WWE, Dorf's character was completely different; he was portrayed as being a smug and arrogant man with a psychopathic and homicidal side. He debuted at Wrestlemania 3, where he faced (and killed) musician Bobby Brown in a "WINNER STAYS, LOSER DIES" match. After the match, Dorf revealed that he was also the one responsible for the death of chairman Vince McBurb, who had passed away several months before the event. Dorf's first legit in-ring match was against Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales and then World Heavyweight Champion Cody Rhodes in a triple threat match for the title at Backlash. Surprisingly enough, Dorf was victorious. He went on to become the final World Heavyweight Champion in the history of the e-fed version of New-WWE. New-WWE Smackdown Dorf was drafted to the Smackdown brand when the CAW version of New-WWE began. He did NOT have the World Heavyweight Championship upon the fed's rebirth due to the title history being wiped and restarted. He was given the chance to reclaim the World Heavyweight Title in a triple threat Steel Cage match on the first edition of Smackdown (also featuring Randy Orton and Pablo Gonzales), but he ended up getting pinned by Orton following a Punt Kick. Soon after, Liggleton entered a feud with Jeff Hardy that spanned over a series of matches, coming to a head with a match at Unforgiven between the two. Jeff was victorious. The feud continued into Survivor Series, which saw Dorf (along with partners Chris Jericho and Randy Orton) defeated the team of Pablo Gonzales, Jeff Hardy, and Javori Smart. Dorf actually scored the winning pinfall for the team over Pablo Gonzales (who had captured the World Heavyweight title at Unforgiven). New-WWE closed after Survivor Series. However, following yet another relaunch, Dorf Liggleton was named the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship due to his pinfall over Gonzales at Survivor Series, and would face Gonzales for the title at Armageddon. In the weeks leading to the event, both Dorf and Gonzales swore that they would end eachother's careers. The match ended up being held under Extreme Rules. Despite Liggleton's best efforts, he was defeated by Gonzales at Armageddon. Frustrated with his loss, on the next Smackdown, Liggleton demanded a rematch from GM Vickie Guerrero. She turned him down, leading to Liggleton asking for a rematch from Chairman Shane McBurb. He turned Liggleton down as well. Now completely enraged, the insane side of Dorf Liggleton re-emerged, and he attempted to murder Shane by running him over with a car at the end of the show. Shane ended up living from the experience, but has not appeared again as he's in the hospital with several broken bones. The next week, Liggleton attempted to goad Gonzales into giving him a rematch, claiming that he might end up snapping and hurting another official if he was denied again. Gonzales agreed to the rematch, saying that he only wants another chance to kick Liggleton's ass. The two faced off in a brutal Steel Cage match at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble, and like their last encounter, Liggleton ended up losing to Gonzales despite his best efforts. On the next Smackdown, Liggleton announced that he believed the reason for his loss to Gonzales at the Rumble was caused by a loss to Jeff Hardy that happened on the last Smackdown before the rumble. He then challenged Jeff to a match at No Way Out. In one of the best matches in New-WWE history, Jeff Hardy ended up victorious over Liggleton. Return to Raw On Smackdown Episode 17, it was revealed that Liggleton had been traded to Raw. On his Raw debut, Liggleton was once again up to his old tricks, demanding a WWE Championship match from General Manager Adolf Hitler. Hitler seemed to agree to Liggleton's demands, and asked him to come out to the ring with him to make it official. Once the two were in the ring, Hitler revealed that he actually brought Liggleton for one reason: to punish him for the way he mistreated officials in the past. Hitler beat down Liggleton. At the end of the show, Liggleton tried to take out Hitler by running him over with a car, but Hitler managed to dodge it. The next episode, a furious Liggleton called out Hitler. Hitler arrived, but announced that he and Liggleton would face off at WrestleMania IV, in a Hell in a Cell match. At WrestleMania, Dorf proved he's as good as he says he is. In an unbelievable display of toughness, he was able to recover from a Chokeslam off the cell through an announce table and went on to defeat Hitler, earning himself a WWE Title shot at Backlash. At Backlash, Dorf Liggleton defeated then-champion Bret Michaels to win the WWE Championship for the first time in his career. In the weeks leading up to his first defense at Cyber Sunday, Dorf continued his feud with Bret Michaels, adding Bret's protege Chris Johansen into the mix. Dorf labeled Johansen as a "joke". The fans ended up choosing Johansen as Dorf's opponent for the WWE Championship at Cyber Sunday, and Dorf ended up defeating him. On the Raw following Cyber Sunday, Dorf approached Johansen and told him he saw potential in him; but then went on to once again tell Johansen that he's a joke. He also told Johansen that the fans do not take him seriously and neither does Bret Michaels; in fact, he said Bret's offer to mentor him was a scheme to hold Johansen down. After giving Johansen a week to think about it, Liggleton entered the ring following a Raw King of the Ring Semi-Finals match between Bret Michaels and John Morrison, and mercilessly beat Bret with a pipe. He told Chris to make his decision: if he wanted to stick with Bret as his mentor, come out and save him. If he wanted to join Dorf's side, stay in the back. Johansen ended up running out, causing Dorf and Morrison to head for the hills. However, Chris ended up stabbing Bret in the back regardless, simultaneously rejecting Dorf's offer and severing his ties with Bret. Dorf faced (and defeated) Christian to retain the WWE Championship at Judgment Day, only to lose the belt the next night on Raw to a reborn Chris Johansen. He wasn't without gold for long though, because Dorf bounced back and won the WWE Championship for the second time at Breaking Point, winning a 6-man Hell in a Cell match. After a successful defense against Johansen at Night of Champions, Dorf would lose the championship to Bret Michaels in an Extreme Rules match at New-WWE Extreme Rules. Dorf would have little success following the end of his second WWE Championship, and struggled to get back into the main event picture. To attempt to repair his career and combat Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales (who had moved to Raw), Dorf enlisted the services of Marie Shandra as his valet. The extent of their relationship is unknown, but it can be assumed it's strictly business. Dorf and Marie teamed up and defeated Pam and Gonzales at No Mercy, earning Marie the Divas Championship, which was held by Pam. The opportunity to recapture the WWE Championship came before No Way Out 2; Dorf teamed with John Morrison in a tag team qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. However, he was again unsuccessful, and his team lost after Morrison was pinned. The following week, Dorf challenged Morrison to a match for Morrison's United States Championship at No Way Out. Morrison accepted, under the circumstances that Dorf would put his spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania V (which Dorf had earned a few weeks before) on the line as well. Dorf accepted. His streak of bad luck continued as Dorf failed to capture the United States Championship at No Way Out, simultaneously losing his spot in Money in the Bank to the Shaman of Sexy. Return to Smackdown Liggleton was drafted to the Smackdown brand as a result of the Season 3 draft. In his Smackdown return match, Dorf was victorious in a 6-man over the top battle royal, earning him a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at Backlash 3. Though he expected to face John Cena for the title, Cena lost the gold to El Jefe on the last Smackdown before the CPV. The unprepared Liggleton proved to be no match for the Cuban giant, and ended up losing to Jefe. Liggleton later was a nominee for the World Heavyweight Championship poll at Cyber Sunday 2, but came in last place. At Breaking Point 2, Dorf won the WWE Tag Team Championship with The Wingmaster. Following a successful series of title defenses, Liggleton eventually faced then-Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler in a tables match also featuring Biff Andreas and Javori Smart, and was victorious, earning him his first Intercontinental Championship as well as a Triple Crown. After his win, he began berating Wingmaster, pointing out Wingmaster's recent inability to win singles matches. Eventually the two began feuding, culminating in a bout at Hell in a Cell where Liggleton put his Intercontinental title on the line, and Wingmaster put his half of the WWE Tag Team Championship at stake. Liggleton was victorious, winning both halfs of the tag titles. The tag titles were then retired. Liggleton and Wingmaster had one more Intercontinental title bout at Money in the Bank, with Liggleton again prevailing. His reign came to an end at The Bash 2 when he was defeated by Javori Smart in a match also featuring Christian. He soon found himself in the World title hunt once again, competing for the World Heavyweight Championship at Fatal Four Way against then-champion Pablo Gonzales, and fellow challengers Dew and CM Punk. Gonzales ended up retaining. Liggleton qualified for the Smackdown team for Bragging Rights 2. He competed alongside Caylen Rogers and Phil Collins against the Raw team of Bret Michaels, Connor Wine, and Jeff Winninger. Following the elimination of Winninger, Liggleton shockingly left the ring and intentionally got himself counted out. Frederick Francis emerged soon after and revealed this was a result of a trade he had conducted just prior to the match, in an attempt to screw Smackdown out of winning the match out of bitterness towards the team for not accepting him. The reason for Liggleton walking out was simple; he was one of the people Fred had sent to Raw. Return to Raw Following his controversial self-elimination, Liggleton finds himself headed back to the red brand. He almost immediately made an impact, earning a shot at the WWE Championship against Randy Orton at Royal Rumble 3. A confident Liggleton, believing this was going to be his ticket back into the main event lineup, stated he would put his career on the line in that match. At Royal Rumble 3, Liggleton was defeated by Randy Orton. After the match, however, he not only recanted his statement, but also stated that their match never even happened. He would participate in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match at Elimination Chamber, but failed to win the title there as well, and a new champion was crowned in John Cena. Now without the WWE title, Randy Orton challenged Dorf to a match at WrestleMania. Dorf accepted, bringing up the fact that he is undefeated at WrestleMania. Dorf's 3-0 streak would end at WrestleMania VI though, at the hands of the Viper, despite an impressive showing on Liggleton's part. An angered Liggleton would then challenge Orton to a third match at Backlash 4; this time, Liggleton was victorious. On the Raw following Backlash, in yet another match with Orton, when things looked bad for Liggleton, he was aided by Matt Mayhem, Connor Wine, and Ted DiBiase of Legacy. It seems as though Liggleton has formed his own stable. He is now a Tag Team Champ BY HIMSELF Jeri-MAX (CAW League) (2009- World Heavyweight Champion (2009-2010) Dorf Liggleton returned to his roots when he was signed back to Jeri-MAX, which had become an official CAW League. Dorf was then put in the main event of the very first WARP show and was able to defeat El Jefe to win the vacated Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship. On the next episode, VORTEX, Dorf successfully defended his championship against the MONSTER HEEL Dylan Connell. On Episode 4, new challenger Grover Cleveland was sick, so instead Dorf Defended against The Crippler, who would wind up defeating Dorf for the World Heavyweight Championship. Dorf failed to win back the World Championship after cashing in his rematch clause on Episode 5. Despite losing to Mongo McMichael on Episode 6, Dorf was awarded back the World Championship after General Manager Sakoda stripped the Crippler of the championship for not signing a Jeri-MAX contract. Dorf successfully defended his championship at Black Hole against Sheamus who had retired Kevin 11 earlier in the night. Anti-Hulk Hogan Crusade (2010-2011) It was announced on January 7th that Dorf will be defending his championship against the debuting Hulk Hogan at Jeri-MAX Ooze. On Episode 7, Dorf successfully defended his title against Mongo McMichael, ensuring that he will indeed face off against Hogan at the CPV. Over the following episodes, Hogan's friends started turning up in Jeri-MAX, infuriating Dorf who would do everything he could to eliminate the Hogan influences in the league. At Ooze however, Dorf put up a great fight but was eventually defeated by the Hulkster, who went on to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Dorf with an Atomic Leg Drop. On Episode 12, Dorf had his mandatory rematch with Hogan, but once again was unable to defeat the Immortal One for the World Title. On the following episode, Dorf defeated Pacman Jones and challenged him to a match at The All-American American Bash for his Money in the Jeri-Bank briefcase, hoping to somehow utilize the guaranteed title match in order to take out Hogan once and for all. Pacman accepted his challenge but tweaked it a little, making the match a Ladder Match. At the Bash, Dorf would lose the ladder match and his shot at dethroning Hulk Hogan as World Heavyweight Champion. After Hulk Hogan had accepted El Jefe's challenge for a match at the Spiral Rumble CPV, Dorf Liggleton angrily stormed to the ring, upset that Hogan had been ignoring him and his attempts to eliminate the Hulkster from Jeri-MAX. Dorf then revealed that Sakoda had set up a #1 Contender's Match between Jefe and himself, thus cancelling the Hogan/Jefe match for the time being. Dorf would go on to win the match, and earned one last shot at ending Hulk Hogan and winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Despite this swerve, and despite being his Last Chance, Dorf once again failed to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Hogan at the CPV. In an ironic twist, Dorf was revealed to be Hogan's daughter, Brooke's Jeri-MAX Pro on the Jeri-MAX PMX show. On Episode 19, Dorf convinced General Manager Sakoda to give him a shot at Pacman Jones' Intercontinental Championship, hoping to win it before Jeri-MAX Horizon in order to face Hulk Hogan, who was scheduled to face the Intercontinental title holder at the event. Despite losing, Dorf made his presence known at Horizon anyway, costing Hogan the match and championship by interfering and then beating him down afterwards. After threatening to do bad things to Brooke Hogan on PMX, it was announced that Dorf would do battle one more time with Hogan, at Jeri-MAX JeriMania. On Episode 21, Dorf would defeat Hogan, but only in a tag team match, and only by pinning Hogan's partner Jurt Angle. Dorf would later convince Hogan to put his career on the line in their JeriMania match. On Episode 23, Dorf would attack Hogan on the ramp during his entrance, forcing him out of his match with Claude Frollo. He would attack Hogan on the ramp once again on Episode 26 after Hogan had beaten Lamarell McDaniel. Dorf was unsuccessful at deafeating Hogan at JeriMania. Later that night, Hogan revealed himself as another one of God's missionaries and credited Dorf for delaying his rise to power. Vertex (2011- After a month without any Jeri-MAX shows, Dorf Liggleton and a bunch of other Jeri-MAX stars, including El Jefe, Jurt Angle, Sheamus, Aladdin Hassan, and Lucas Gomez went on strike and formed the group known as Vertex. Dorf assumed leadership of Vertex and sent them out in order to create chaos in other CAW Leagues. Their first target was WCW, where they took out The Suspect and ambushed Matt Eichorn and Edge at New Year's Revolution. After 6 months of wreaking havoc in The Vivianverse, Dorf and the rest of Vertex returned to Jeri-MAX at the end of The All-American American Bash. Finishers & Signature Moves * Shining Wizard * Cantaloupe Kick (Scissors Kick) * Russian Leg Sweep Facebuster * Many variations of the Enzuigiri * Sitout Suplex Slam (used briefly at the beginning of New-WWE's CAW run) Title History *'New-WWE' * 4x WWE Championship * 1x Intercontinental Championship * 2x WWE Tag Team Championship - 1 Time w/ The Wingmaster , ''1x by himself' (current)' * 1x World Heavyweight Championship (E-Fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) * 6th Triple Crown Winner *'Jeri-MAX''' :*2x Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship :*1x Jeri-MAX Elite Television Championship (E-Fed Version, Inaugural, Last) *'New Age Wrestling' :*3x NAW Hardcore Championship *'WEDF' :* 1x WEDF Hardcore Championship *'Its Walleh Time ' :* 3x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship *'Other Accomplishments' :*The Vivianverse ranked him #'2' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Valets * Marie Shandra Entrance Themes * Dorf is Awesome by Viro the Virus ft. The Speakonia Crew (Current Jeri-MAX Theme) *"Vampire's Teeth" from the ''Twisted Metal: Head On OST ''(As Part of Vertex) * In The Middle of It Now by Disciple (Current New-WWE Theme) * The Beast by Jim Johnston (Old New-WWE Theme) * Wings of a Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver (Old New-WWE Theme) * Bow Down to the Dorf by Motörhead (Old Jeri-MAX Theme) Trivia * Dorf Liggleton is billed as being from Nashville, Tennesee, due to a mistake by Burb. Dorf's CAW was made over an existing CAW who's hometown was put as Nashville. Needless to say, Burb forgot to change the hometown to Parts Unknown. Nashville ended up sticking for continuity purposes. * Obvious by Dorf's roots, he was NOT created by Burb. Dorf Liggleton was created by SMF Forum members Coreybayne and Jericho222. The CAW's appearance was based off a photoshopped image in a Jeri-MAX CPV advertisement. Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Raw Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:World CAW Wrestling